


The Start Of Something Special

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: FFor the ShHiatus Flash Bang Bingo ( Team Blue)Square: Blind DateMedia Type: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverIzzy sets Alec up on a blind date with one of her co workers. Is this the start of something special?





	The Start Of Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mi amigo. A new day, a new fic. Hope you enjoy.

Blind dates were never Alec's things. To be honest, dates weren't either. But Izzy being the ever compelling sister she is,

convinced him to go on a date. She set him up with one of her co workers at the fashion house. He wore the clothes she set

out for him. He stood in front of the mirror. There's no denying the fact that he looked good. He picked up his phone and so

the address of the restaurant. It was a posh place. That's why Izzy made him dress up. The name of his date was Magnus

Bane. He was hoping that it wasn't a disaster.

 

It took him twenty minutes to reach the restaurant. He stepped in and went to the matron.

 

“The reservation is under Lightwood or Bane.”

 

“Yes. Your company is here. Follow me.”

 

Oh. Alec hopes he hasn't made Magnus wait for a long time. He looks at his table and stopped short. Damn the man is

gorgeous. Alec realised he was standing awkwardly and made his way to the table. He sat down and thanked the matron.

 

“Uh hi. I'm Alec Lightwood, Izzy's brother.”

 

“I'm Magnus. Izzy never told me that her brother was this attractive.”

 

“Me attractive? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” Alec just blurts out.

 

Magnus laughs out loud at that. It's an amazing sound. Wow Alec might be feeling something for him.

 

They soon order their dishes and start talking about each other’s lives. Alec honestly didn't expect to have such a good time.

He had expected to come, eat and make small talk and leave, never to look back again. He was genuinely having a good time.

 

Soon they finished eating and decided to split the check. After the stepping out of the restaurant, Alec looked at him and

blurted

 

“I don't want the night to end now.”

 

“Neither do I. I know this amazing ice cream parlor two blocks from here. Fancy an ice cream?”

 

“Sure”

 

They walked to the ice cream parlor deep in conversation. If anyone saw them, no one would believe the fact that they never

knew each other before that night. Alec and Magnus really fit together. They decided to split a sundae.

 

“Alexander are you sure you don't want one for yourself?”

 

“No I'm actually full so sharing won't waste it.”

 

“Okay. Cookie dough ice cream then?”

 

“Yes. It's my favourite flavour.”

 

“Mine too. I guess we have another thing in common apart from pop culture.”

 

Alec smiled at him and dug into the ice cream.

 

“You know, I wasn't expecting to have so much of fun on a blind date. I've never really been on dates and it's never really been

my things. Izzy literally threatened me to get out of the house and go on this date. I'm thankful that I did go. Or else I wouldn't

have met someone like you.”

 

“Oh Alexander! You are so sweet. It's kinda shocking that you, as gorgeous as you are, haven't been on much dates. Well to be

honest, good for me. I get to have you for myself and I'm also grateful I said yes when Izzy tried to set me up.”

 

“Oh boy. Izzy will rub it in my face that she is a matchmaker. I will have to buy her the pair of Louboutins that she has been

eyeing for a while now.”

 

“Well we can gift it to her together. We are both grateful and I know she has been wanting that pair for a long time.”

 

“Actually I think that's a good idea. You are the fashion man and you know what Izzy likes.”

 

“How about next Saturday. I'll be free then, so we can go shopping.”

 

“How about lunch first? I mean as a date, only if you want to.”

 

“I would love that Alexander. Lunch then shopping.”

 

They smiled at each other and finished their ice cream. Soon they realised that it was time to go.

  


“I had a lovely time tonight Alexander.”

 

“So did I.”

 

“So we'll see each other next Saturday?”

 

Alec nodded and pulled him into a hug. Magnus happily obliged. Then they wished each other goodbye and went down

separate roads to their homes.

 

Both men walked down their respective paths with a huge smile on their face.Alec has had few dates and one night stands

before but he never really connected with anyone this way before. Something about Magnus was magical. He had this charm

that drew people in. Alec was looking forward to the lunch date on Saturday.

 

Magnus felt happy after a long time. He hasn’t been on a date since Camille broke his heart two years ago. There was

something about Alexander. He was kind-hearted and innocent. He was truly attractive and not vain at all. He could sense the

start of something beautiful. Magnus was looking forward to Saturday.

 

Little did they both know that it was truly the start of something special and that the two of them would grow old together.

 


End file.
